1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection molding machine, and more specifically to a resin scattering preventing cover providing lighting to around a nozzle and molding touching portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Purge of resin in a heating tube is performed when an injection molding machine is stopped, color is changed, or resin is changed, during injection molding. There is a possibility that the resin is popped out from the end of the nozzle, influenced by gas in the heating tube or release of residual pressure, since the purge is performed while the top end of the nozzle does not touch the mold. Therefore, there is an injection molding machine in which a resin scattering preventing cover, covering the top end of the nozzle for protecting the operator from the scattering of the resin, is attached. The resin scattering preventing cover is usually attached to a stationary platen with configuration of covering a broad space of the top end of the heating tube including the top end of the nozzle, however there has been a problem that interior portion of the set resin scattering preventing cover is dark and it is difficult to confirm status of the mold touching portion.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-297528 proposes to set a fluorescent light as a lighting unit on the ceiling of the vacuum vessel, such that the mold and the like are brightly lightened.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-328527 proposes a lighting in the neighborhood of the injection nozzle for obtaining a vivid image by the video camera.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-162173 discloses an injection molding machine, lighting contact portion of the injection nozzle and the mold.
It is impossible in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-297528 for the light on the ceiling to lighten the interior portion of the resin scattering preventing cover around the nozzle and to lighten the touching portion of the nozzle as in the present invention.
It is impossible in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-328527 to protect the lighting from the influence of the heat of scattered resin injected from the nozzle and the heating tube.
There is a possibility in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-162173 that the resin scattering preventing cover interferes with the lighting unit when the resin scattering preventing cover is open or closed dependent on the set position of the lighting unit.
As a method for lighting the touching portion of the mold, a method of setting a lighting 1A above the injection molding machine, and a method of setting a lighting 1B is in the neighborhood of the touching portion of the mold, as shown in FIG. 2, are proposed.
However, it is impossible when a lighting 1A is set above the injection molding machine, to lighten the touching portion of the mold since the light is shielded by the resin scattering preventing unit. When a lighting 1B is set in the neighborhood of the touching portion of the mold, a unit such as a protection cover is necessary since it is impossible to protect the lighting from influence of heat of the heating tube and scattering of molten resin, and disposal operation is difficult when the lighting is damaged during molding.
Furthermore, the resin scattering preventing cover attached to the stationary platen as a safety cover when the molten resin is purged in the injection molding machine is proposed, but there is a problem in the resin scattering preventing cover in the prior art that it is difficult to confirm the touching portion of the mold since the interior portion inside the cover is dark.